Innocence Proves To Be A Dangerous Thing
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Cherry-Violet has returned to Duel Academy, but she's different now, with still the slightly hyper self, she continues finding how to grow up through time.
1. Here I Am Duel Academy!

1 – Here I am Duel Academy!

I blinked, was this suppose to be a joke? Me, in a school when my IQ is higher than average? Damn Seto forcing me to go to his company's academy! I sighed, "I ain't getting outta this one now..." I know how stubborn Seto can be, but he is nicer after you actually get to know him.

Huh? Oh sorry, let me introduce myself, I am Cherry-Violet Harmony but all my friends call me Chez or Chevie. I am 14 years old, and yes I love playing duel monsters, I have a duel spirit which is the Silent Magician, Pegasus gave me a two years back. Yeah, I am proud of this deck, gotten me through so many tight squeezes. Anyway, my parents named me Cherry because my hair.

"Chez, I know you may not like the idea of going to my academy but I think you should." Mokuba stated, DAMN he's always on his bro's side!

I pouted, "Mokie, I am better than what you think and you know it!"

"Cherry-Violet, I am sorry," it was Seto this time.

"I would go there if you asked!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Yeah~!"

I pouted, "Mokie, you're mean!"

"No, you're just never accepting what we do for you." Mokuba stated with a smirk.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'm going to go!" I cried, "When do I leave?"

_____A week later____ __

"Goodbye!" I smiled as I waved at my friends, "I'll visit soon or you come and visit!"

"Bye Chez!" Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Ryo, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Seto and Mokuba called.

I grinned, "Don't start a party without me!"

Joey laughed and rolled his eyes, "Bye, Chevie!"

When I was far enough away I dropped my arms to my sides and walked to the front of the boat, "Duel academy, here I come!"

____Few hours later____

"Miss Harmony, we're here."

I looked up from where I was laying, and looked out my cabin's window, "Wow...Seto was right."

"Be ready to perch at the dock."

I nodded at the captain as I grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it out with me as I walked out onto the front of the boat, I looked out at the island and saw a person that looked...rather feminine, I blinked as I walked off the boat onto the docks, "Hello." I smiled.

"Ah, you must be Cherry-Violet Harmony, I've been told a little deal about you."

I nodded, "And you are?" I looked at the man? I shrugged that thought off.

"I am Dr. Crowler." He stated with a slight sneer.

"Oh?" I cocked my head to the side, "I do apologise but you look quite feminine to me. Are you sure you're not female?"

Crowler narrowed his eyes, "I am a man."

I nodded, "Right, now what dorm shall I be in?"

"You will be in Slifer –"

"You are in Obelisk Blue."

I blinked as I saw this elder man with a dark redish trench coat, I waved, "Obelisk?"

"Yes, Miss Cherry-Violet Harmony, it is a pleasure of someone with your skill to come here." The other man stated, "I am Councillor Sheppard."

"Her? Skill?" Crowler cursed, "SHE FAILED HER EXAMS!"

"Compliments of Seto!" I stated with a grin ignoring Crowler, "But, I have to be in a girls' dorm correct?"

"Yes, why?" Sheppard replied with a question.

"I don't fit well with girls." I stated, "But, I will make an exception here." I stated with a grin, "Okay, so am I going to have a student to show me around?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, he is a third year Obelisk." Sheppard told me with a chuckle.

"Please don't tell me..." Crowler whined.

I yawned, "I'm fine with that, so,"

"Okay, if you follow us you may meet with your tour guide."

I grinned, "YAY!"

Sheppard laughed, "Someone's enthusiastic."

"Well, I thought I'd be in the lowest rank for failing the written exams."

"You would've if Mr. Kaiba didn't show those other test results on his pop quiz that he gave you."

"He gave me a pop quiz?" I blinked then kept walking in thought, "Oh that is what that was! I was half asleep!"

Sheppard looked at me with an amused expression, "I'm glad he chose you to come to this academy, you will make it rather interesting."

I laughed, "Me? Interesting?" I scoffed.

Crowler was scowling as he walked with us, "I'm going to go back to teach my class now."

"Go on! Thank you Mrs. Crowler!"

That got him fumed as he stormed off in the other direction of the hallway. "I had sent Professor Banner to go collect your guide for you."

I nodded, "So who is this unlucky boy?" I joked.

"You'll find out in a moment."

A few minutes later a black haired teacher walked up to us with a boy next to him, the man I think was a teacher. The boy looked had teal coloured hair, yes, Blue uniform my tour guide, yay!

I smiled and did a half bow at them, "Greetings, I am Cherry-Violet Harmony."

The teacher smiled, "Well hello, I am Professor Lyman Banner."

The boy stared down at me, I waved at him, "Hi, you must be my guide, am I correct?"

Sheppard cleared his throat, "Cherry-Violet, this is Zane Truesdale."

He nodded, I looked at him and gave a cat-like smile, "Ooh, you can call me Chez if I can call you Zaney."

"Don't call me Zaney."

I giggled, "Okies, Zaney!"

Banner laughed, "A lively one isn't she?"

Sheppard laughed too, "Very, wonder how she goes with the girls."

"I want my tour!" I cried out. Here is my hyperness when I meet someone that seems like what I like.

"Okay, Zane and Cherry-Violet now go give each other company while you walk around the island." Sheppard shooed us down the hallway.

We were near the door, still walking in silence, I hate silence, unless Seto gave me that vibe then, yeah. "Pardon me, Zaney."

"Don't call me Zaney."

"Okay Zane," I smiled as we walked outside, "Anyway, so you're a third year Obelisk?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"Ooh, you're older than me!" I gave him another one f my cat-like smiles. "YAY!"

Zane looked down at me with a confused look, "You're happy that I am older than you?"

"Yes, so can you give me the 411 on the Obelisk dorms and things around the Academy?" Zane then explained to me everything about the school and the teachers. I smiled as we had reached what I think was the Obelisk girls dorms.

"This is where I have to leave you in the hands of a girl."

I blinked when he said that, I stared at the gates to the dorm, "...I want you to come and show me my room."

Zane shook his head, "I am not allowed."

I pouted, "But, I want ya to~!"

Zane crossed his arms, "Sorry, but I cannot, if I do I get expelled."

I blinked, wow...expelled, I didn't understand why though, I then grinned, "Well, I can take the blame after all I wanted you to show me to my dorm room!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him through the gates, "C'mon!"

"Fine, I'll show you around." Zane sighed as I still pulled him until we were in front of the girls' dormitory, I looked around, no one was actually around, because classes are still in session I think...

I looked up at the building, "Sweet, but Seto's is bigger."

Zane looked at me strangely, "Seto? As in Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah! He's like my bestie!" I smiled, "Same with Yugi, Joey and Mokuba."

Zane nodded, "I wonder if your skills are as good as theirs."

I giggled as we walked in through the front door on the building, "Well, I did beat Seto a few times and Yugi once, but I said that was because they let me win."

We walked up two flights of stairs, "You're room is 69." Zane stated, but he then stayed quiet after that...

I smiled, "Ooh, 69! Yay! That's Joey's favourite number!" I cheered as we kept walking and Zane looked at each door looking for my room, we reached it, I used the key that Zane gave me that I forgot to get off Sheppard and unlocked my room, I opened the door and glanced around my new room, "Ooh, me likey,"

Zane chuckled, "I've never been in the girl's dorm, it's rather feminine like, but of course." He glanced around my room as well.

I then let go of my suitcase and threw myself on my bed screaming out "WHEE~!"

Zane eyed my with a shocked/amused look, I rolled over and grinned up at him, "You're a strange girl you know that?"

"Lay or jump!"

Zane raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll pass, I still have classes to attend to."

"Aw ditch class! You have me to hang around!" I grinned again, man am I happy about being here. I got to my feet, "C'mon jump onto my bed its fun!"

Zane sighed, "If you really want me to."

"I do!"

Zane sighed again and walked over to my bed and jumping onto it, I giggled and crawled onto my bed until I was hovering over him, "What are you doing Cherry-Violet?"

"It was fun wasn't it?" I grinned not actually knowing what position I was in.

Zane didn't show any sign of embarrassment or being uncomfortable, so I sat onto his hips still smiling, he sighed then smiled faintly, "I guess so."

I pouted, "You're no fair!"

"How?"

"You said I guess so! That means no!"

"No I guess so means I guess so."

"No it doesn't!" I crossed my arms over my chest but then realized, "Ooh, what does my uniform look like?" I then jumped off Zane and walked to my wardrobe and saw the uniform, "I dislike the skirt, it too short! There is no way I will wear that!"

Zane sat up on my bed, "I guess that's a bad thing, maybe Seto Kaiba is a pervert on the inside."

I laughed, "Ooh, Seto's perverted!"

"So, I should really get going now that you are settled." Zane then got to his feet.

I frowned, "But, I'll be lonely..."

Zane bent down in front of me to look at my face, "Well, I can at least introduce you to my friends."

"YAY!" I jumped onto hugging him, "Zaney you're the best!"

Zane chuckled, "Strange one that's for sure." I let go of him and we began walking out of the dorm.

"Everyone this is Cherry-Violet."

"Huwwo!" I waved giving them my trademark cat-like smile, "Pleasure to meet youse!" Classes were finished and we were outside the Slifer dorm.

"Hi, I'm Syrus," the little light-blue haired boy waved shyly.

"Hey, I'm Chumley, I like grilled cheese."

I laughed, "Me too!"

The brunette boy grinned and reached a hand out, "Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki! And I want to duel you!"

I blinked as I shook the boy's hand, "I haven't got my duel disk or cards with me, and I haven't even unpacked my stuff yet." I frowned.

Jaden bent forwards in sadness, "Aw..."

I grinned, "How about the time I wanna duel ya, I'd give ya a call?"

Jaden grinned, "You're on!"

I smiled, "Any of you wanna come over to my dorm?"

Jaden scratched his head, "Isn't the girl's dorm off limits?"

Syrus started blushing, aw...

"Yes, I know, but I'm giving you permission to come to my dorm." I pouted, "Pwease~!"

Jaden grinned, "Sure! Mind if I can sleepover too?"

"Why not!" I stated excitedly, "I won't feel lonely then!" I cheered.

"Cherry-Rebecca, the teachers will not let Slifer students into the Obelisk girls' dorm." Zane stated crossing his arms, "No offence guys."

"Non taken." Chumley, Jaden and Syrus chorused.

I frowned, "I don't care, I want to party!"

Jaden grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I'll come! I don't care about what teachers say!"

"What if you get expelled?" I asked.

Jaden widened his eyes and jumped away from me. "NO then!"

I smiled, "You won't get in trouble! I asked Sheppard if I could invite the boys over hen I please, because I'm no good with girls."

Syrus furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I wouldn't come all the way here and not be able to hang with friends! I asked Seto to let me have the boys in the girls' dorm or I wouldn't go at all and vandalise all his hard work!"

"Wow, you're evil."

"I know." I smirked, then started skipping my way back to my dorm, "C'mon! I got some food I stashed in my fridge!"

Jaden laughed, "You certainly know a way to a boys' heart!"

"Yeah, through his stomach! Joey taught me that!" I stated as Jaden caught up to me and we walked together.

Jaden laughed, "So Chez-Vi, how old are you?"

I went into thought, "I am 5464."

Jaden widened his eyes in confusion, "How can you be that age!"

"Simple, that is how many days old I am." I gave my trademark smile again.

Jaden scratched his head, "I-I knew that..."

I laughed, "You're such an idiot!"

Jaden pouted, "So what, I don't have brains! But I have skill!"

"Skill in what? Talking and eating?" I smirked while we walked.

"HEY!" Jaden pouted again, "That's mean!"

"Aw, I'm sowwy Jaden." I stated as I hugged him. "I'm not mean, I just like teasing."

Jaden laughed, and hugged back, "I barely know you and I know that you are rather hyper."

I grinned as I pulled away and patted him on the head, "I'm younger than you, I am 14." I sung as I began running, "Catch me!"

Jaden laughed and began running after me, we ran past Chumley and Syrus, then Zane and continued running.

We got in through the gates with girls staring, I glanced at the boys behind me and smiled, "It is okies!" I then grabbed Zane and Jaden's arm, Jaden grabbed Chumley's and Zane grabbed Syrus' arm and I began running while pulling them behind me.

I heard the girls whisper and cry out, about having boys in our dorm, I grinned as I pulled them to the door of the building and skidded to a halt, "YAY!" I cried.

"This place better have grilled cheese."

"Hey, if they don't I'll make some!" I glanced back at them smiling, I then pushed the doors open and let the boys in first, then walked inside myself. We all walked up two flights of stairs and looked for my room, when we got there I unlocked the door and opened it for the boys to enter in, Jaden ran in, Syrus, Chumley and Zane strolled in, and I the closed the door behind me, I then ran to my bed and jumped onto it, "YAY!"

Jaden laughed as he sat on the floor, Syrus sat on and armchair that aw near the sofa that Zane had sat on and Chumley went rummaging through my fridge, I sighed as I sat up, "So Chez-Vi what we gonna do?" Jaden asked.

"Oh yeah, I gotta unpack still! Silly me!" I then got up off my bed and over to my suitcase and undone its' fastenings and opened it, "Anyone wanna help me?"

"I will! The sooner you unpack the sooner we can duel!" Jaden stated as he got off the floor and walked over to me. "So what where?" I grabbed my t-shirts and shorts and handed them to Jaden.

"Second drawer." Jaden nodded and put them in the designated drawer, I handed him my dresses, which were still on coat hangers, "Wardrobe." He did that, I handed him my PJs, "Bottom drawer." Again he obeyed. Found my duel disk and placed it on my bed, I then grabbed my underwear and put them in my top drawer, I got my jackets and hung them in my wardrobe with my dresses. I then grabbed all my packets off chips, biscuits and sweets and placed them on my bed, "There you go, some food."

Jaden grinned, "Yay, but I rather help you find your deck first." He then went rummaging through my suitcase with me.

I pouted, "Maybe it's already out?"

Jaden glanced at my bed and grinned, "It in your duel disk!"

I blinked, "Oh yeah~!" I laughed, "Silly me!" I then put my suitcase under my bed, grabbed my backpack and opened it, I already put my sodas in the fridge, I then got my I-pod out - speakers, earphones, charger too – I got my PSP out too and placed it on my bed with my I-pod. My laptop was already on my desk. I slid my backpack under my bed too.

"So?" Jaden began as I turned, he then pulled something from behind his back and I widened my eyes, "What are these?" he asked

"Not telling give them back!" I yelled chasing him around the room.

"Not until you tell me what they are!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Syrus was blushing deeply, Chumley had rummaged into my chips (lol) and Zane had a bored expression on his face. "Zaney, please help me!" I whined.

He sighed and got off the sofa, "Jaden, give them back." Zane then turned to me, "What are they anyway?"

I took a deep breath in, "Tampons..." I breathed out.

Zane widened his eyes, Syrus I think would've passed out by the look of him, Chumley still too busy eating, and Jaden threw the package back with an awkward clearing of his throat, "Sorry."

I smiled, "It is quite alright." I then placed them into my underwear drawer and grabbed my I-pod and speakers, I placed it on my beside table and plugged it in.

"What music you gonna turn on?"

I pressed play and some Japanese music came on. I then moved my stuff that as on my bed away.

Jaden grinned, "I love this song!"

"Let's dance!" I cried grabbing Jaden by the waist and spinning slightly around. Zane had sat back down on the sofa, Syrus was laughing at the sight of me and Jaden spinning. "WHEE~!"

Once the song stopped both Jaden and I fell backwards onto my bed dizzily, "Woo, dizzy~..."

"So Cherry-Violet," Jaden began as he sat up after recovering from his dizziness, "why did you come to this academy so late in the year?"

"Seto and Mokuba thought that I should, since I was always bored in work." I shrugged still laying on my bed, "Plus they thought I could learn more."

"Don't late arrivals go into Slifer?"Syrus asked.

I nodded, "Yes, and I failed my written exams, but Seto gave me a pop quiz while I was half asleep so I got in," I sat up smiling, "I didn't really like the idea on coming here, but I guess it is better than I thought."

"Wow..."Was all Jaden said.

I laughed, "So are we going to sit here doing nothing or party?"

Syrus nervously got to his feet, "I think I'll get back to the Slifer Dorms.

I shrugged, "If you wanna, I guess it is fine."

Zane got to his feet again, "I'll take you out, so you don't get in trouble..."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

"I'm going with them. Later." Chumely stated getting to his feet.

"You coming Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Nope! I'm staying here!" Jaden grinned.

"Okay, good night." Syrus, Zane and Chumley then walked out of my room closing the door behind them.

I pouted, "Aw..." I reached over to my I-pod and turned it off, "I guess it is just me, you're probably going soon anyway."

"Nah, if you're fine with it I'll stay the night,"

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem," he then crossed his arms above his head and laid back down, "so what you wanna do now?"

I glanced at the clock that was already in here, "Well, it is now eight o'clock."

"Wow, unpacking sure took a lot of time," he stated.

I giggled, "Well, that is normal, anyway I should get ready for bed, Seto woke me up rather early this morning." I got to my feet pulled off my t-shirt, I walked to my drawers and got my PJs layered out on my bed.

"Uhm, you might wanna have me hide for that."

I shrugged, "Your opinion."

Jaden yawned, "Yeah, talking about sleepy."

I then walked to my bathroom and had a shower. Coming out five minutes later, "Jaden, your turn."

Jaden glanced over to me with drowsy look, "What turn?"

"Shower, you can use my shower and wear the towel around you, or sleep in nothing, whatever you prefer." I stated walking out of the bathroom in only a towel.

Jaden stared at the ceiling, "Thanks."

I then got myself dressed into my PJs and threw my towel to Jaden, "Go."

I heard a knock at my dorm's door, I blinked, Jaden widened his eyes, "I'm caught,"

"No you're not! I told you I am allowed!" I walked over to my door and opened it.

"I heard from some girls saying that you have a boy up in your room." Yup it was the teacher, Miss Fontaine I think Zane said she was.

"Yes, I do, but I was allowed. After all I am new here."

"Yes, Cherry-Violet Harmony, welcome to the academy, but boys are strictly not allowed in this campus."

"I don't care, I asked and Seto said I would be allowed!" I stated.

"Oh...you know Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, he is after all almost a brother to me."

She sighed, "Fine, but you're not having boys over next time."

"I don't care what you say, I'm inviting my friends here." I stated and shut the door in her face. When I turned I noticed Jaden staring at me, "Hi."

"Yes, hi." He then got to his feet, "Should I leave?"

I shook my head, "if I get in trouble I get in trouble, now shower!"

He then walked to the bathroom as I got under my covers on my bed. A few minute later Jaden came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, "You got something I can wear?"

"Bottom drawer may have a pair of boxer shorts you can wear if not then no." I yawned.

After he got into the boxers that he found he walked to the sofa, "You don't have to sleep on the couch. Sleep with me, sheesh." Jaden shrugged and got under the covers with me, I closed my eyes and snuggled up against his, "Thank you for making my day fun." I whispered

"No problem," with that we both fell asleep.


	2. School Can Be Boring!

Chapter 2 – OMG! CLASSES ARE BORING!

The next morning I had let Jaden sneak out early because he wasn't wanting into get in trouble, I'm getting dressed into my uniform and I looking into the mirror, "Yes, the skirt is too short." I smiled, "YAY!" I then grabbed a pair of black thigh-high socks and put them on then the blue boots, I put on a pair of blue fingerless gloves too, then looked into the mirror grinning at myself, "Now, my face!" I then started brushing my hair thigh-length dark-cherry-red hair and tied it onto a ponytail/plat, letting my shoulder-length side-fringe still loose over my face, I grabbed my eyeliner and darkened around my light-green eyes, I then straightened out my skirt slightly, and grabbed my I-pod and earphones, then my Deck and shoved it into my pouch that was around my waist. "Okay, I'm ready." I stated as I put my leopard printed headband on, I locked my door from the inside and glanced at my clock, "Oops, I'm an hour late!" I then ran over to veranda and leapt from there landing on my feet on the ground, I then started running fast through the gates and found a different way to arrive at my classes besides rowing a boat, when I got to the building, I glanced at my timetable and ran to the designated classroom, I pushed the doors opened, "SORRY I GOT LOST!" I yelled out. I saw that Professor Banner with a bunch of chemicals in front of him, I blinked.

"Ah, Miss Harmony."

"Please call me Cherry."

"So, you mind going to you seat? There are no spare spots in the Obelisk part so you can sit with Jaden."

"YAY!" I cheered. I noticed everyone staring at me, I blinked and glanced at everyone's desk, "Not writing?"

"No."

I gave my trademark smile, "Then I can do this!" I then jumped up onto the desks and ran across, then jump over students to where I found Jaden and Syrus sleeping, I giggled, then stepped down onto my seat tapping Jaden and Syrus with my foot waking them up, "Morning guys."

Jaden looked up at me sleepily, "Oh Chez-Vi, hey..." he yawned, "What happened?"

"I came late."

"AND YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP SO WE CAN LEARN!" I blinked and looked up to see a boy wearing black and had black hair calling out to me and Jaden.

I laughed, "At least I'm not yelling across the building." I stated. Everyone laughed. I looked over to Banner and noticed the chemicals he was holding, "Oh!" I jumped down from my seat and ran down the stairs to him, "Sorry, Prof, if you poor those chemicals like that you'll blow the place up."

"Okay, Cherry, how do I do it then?" he asked rather intrigued.

I grinned, "I'll show ya, if ya let me!" he nodded handing me the test tubes with the different chemicals, "You put this in like so..." I poor the substance in one of test tubes into the other, "then poor it into the beaker," I then did as I said and it started a reaction.

The class stared in awe, then they cheered at me, I blinked and looked up to see that Jaden and Syrus were clapping as well, "Well, seems like you do have the intelligence that Mr. Kaiba said you had, welcome to the academy Cherry."

I looked around the room and saw a girl that was fairly familiar to me, "SAVANNAH?"

The girl I called out to looked down at me, she blinked, "CHERRY-VIOLET?"

I grinned and made her come down here, "When did you get to the academy?" I asked.

"A month ago," was her reply.

I giggled, "YAY!" I then glomped her, when we pulled away I then realized we were still in class, I turned to Banner and smiled, "Why thank you, I am happy to be of service." I giggled as I then spun around (I was away from the chemical stuff).

"Hey, Cherry-Violet," I heard a girl's voice call out. I looked up to see a blonde girl looking down to me, "how on Earth do you know this?"

"I know, I wonder the same thing being only 5465 days old." I stated cocking my head to the side, "But doctor said I had an I.Q of 194."

"WHAT?"

Savannah sighed, she knows my intelligence very well. I fell back from the loud outburst, "Wah~! Don't yell that loud!" I pouted to the blonde girl.

"Y-You're a genius if you have that amount of intelligence!"

"I am?" I cocked my head to the side and looked up as it I'm looking at the '???' above my head. "So what's your name girl?"

"Alexis Rhodes."

I pouted, "Why do blondes always get called Alexis!"

Banner chuckled, "Okay, since you did what I was to explain about," he started, "you can all do what you like within the boundaries until the bell goes."

"Can I play music?" I asked as I pulled an earphone out of my ear.

"You had those earphones in the whole time?" Alexis demanded.

I nodded, "Yuppers!"

Jaden laughed as he leapt up from his seat and walked over to me, "So what music? Mind if I choose?" I nodded pressing pause and pulling the earphones out, I then gave him my I-pod and he glanced through my music, "You got some sweet music here."

I smiled, "Yeah, I love singing to music, and dancing but I prefer not to and to just spin."

He then pressed play and then I widened my eyes at the song he chose, "YAY!" he turned onto full volume and placed it onto the desk. "Jay-Jay, sing with me!"

Jaden laughed, "Uhm okay!" the song he had chosen was Rock This Body by the Black Eyed Peas (one of my absolute favourites). I then started dancing and singing to the song.

Savannah furrowed her eyebrows and watched. She had a smirk on her face, "Chevie, you're dumb nuisance."

When the music stopped I glanced over at Savannah, "Well, no need to joke about it!"

Savannah smirked, "You like this boy now?"

I giggled ignoring her, "That was fun!" I glanced around the classroom to notice all the boys staring, including that black haired boy.

"Wow..."I heard Jaden whisper out, I glanced at him sheepishly.

"I got carried away, oopsy..."

Savannah still smirked, "You're always getting carried away..."

Jaden laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders, "That was sweetness!"

I laughed, "I'm not all that!"

"No you're not." Savannah stated.

"Actually," Syrus had come over to us, "you are a good singer and dancer." He stated shyly.

I smiled, "Aw, thank you, I appreciate that. Now I gotta give a hug!" I then tackled Jaden to the ground giggling.

I would expect him to shove me off like everyone else does but he was laughing, "Okay, Chez-Vi!"

That Alexis girl had walked down here too, I looked up and frowned, "Not here to harass me for hanging around you boyfriends are you?"

Savannah couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, Lexie but she seems to have that down cut."

Jaden stopped laughing and looked up to me and Alexis as she blushed bright pink, I hit it! "I don't know what you are saying!"

"Aw, I saw that death glare you gave me when I tackled Jay-Jay!"

"Jay-Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Jay-Jay?" Savannah raised an eyebrow, "Well, you love giving nicknames to people, what's next, Lexie-Wexie?"

I glared at Savannah, then replied to Syrus, "No one ever calls me Chez-Vi so since Jaden does I call him now Jay-Jay, is that okies Jay-Jay?" I asked as I turned to Jaden whom I was still hovering over in the same position as I was in on my bed with Zane.

Jaden laughed, "I'm fine with that, only you can call me that though!" I sat onto his hips and threw my arms into the air.

"YAY!"

Alexis looked at me with an angered expression, but then the bell rang, "Time for Crowler's class."

Both me and Jaden pouted, "AW~!"

Syrus laughed, and Alexis couldn't help but laugh, "Crowler is a stupid Pedo-sensei!" I pouted.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now come on." I got up off Jaden and helped him to his feet, Syrus and Jaden went ahead while I walked with Alexis, I glanced to her and smiled, "I'm sorry if I get on your nerves, I'm not used to having girls around me and no matter how hard I try they never seem to like me."

Alexis smiled to me, "Well, I guess alls forgiven if you don't tell anyone about my secret."

"My lips are sealed!" I said as I grabbed her hand and held it, "Yay, your my second girlfriend!"

"I'm glad to be it." Alexis smiled.

"Who was that boy that yelled at me?" I asked.

Alexis and Savannah sighed, "That was Chazz Princeton."

I blinked pursing my lips in confusion, "What's a Princeton?"

Alexis laughed, "That's Chazz's family name."

"Oh, I knew that!" I went shifty eyes then giggled.

2nd chapter up! If you wanted to know how Savannah came into the academy then look up Life at Duel Academy made by my friend SparkDazzleDuez

Now review hers and mine cuz they'll be separate yet merged!


	3. Oops, I Forgot My Birthday!

Chapter 3 –Ooh, I forgot, my birthday!

Ten days later, I have found that that Savannah is just three doors down from me.

Anyway, I had been woken up when I had heard a knock on my dorm room door, I got out of my bed and walked over to my door and opened it yawning, "Mornin'?" all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground. I blinked awake fully and glanced down at the person whom tackled me, "Mokuba?"

"Hey Chez!" Mokuba grinned rubbing under his nose with his finger like he normally does, "So how are you?"

"Confuzzled and sweepy." I then yawned. "You and Seto here?"

"Nope!" Mokuba wasn't with Seto? That's a first. "I got Joey and Yugi with me!"

"YAY!" I threw my arms into the air, but then looked up seeing the other two males, "Hiyas!" Mokuba had gotten off me and I stood up, Joey laughed at me, Yugi had a confident smile, yuppers, Atem sure had an improvement on him. I then realized I was still in my PJs, I blinked and let the boys into my room, I then grabbed my uniform and skipped to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me.

Ten minutes I came out to see that Joey had a packet of chips in his hands, Yugi was looking through my cards and Mokuba was looking through...my sketch book....how'd he get that?!

Mokuba looked up and saw me and grinned, "I never knew you liked drawing!"

Joey blinked and glanced over Mokuba's shoulder looking at the picture that the young boy was looking at, "Wow, you're more than brains, duelling skills and singing skills, you can actually draw."

I grabbed the book out of their hands and closed it, "No lookie."

Then Yugi held up a drawing that I had torn out of my book, "Then why do you have a page torn out of your book?"

"Because I was going to hang that in my room!"

Joey then looked up at me and noticed the uniform, "That rich boy designed such a perverted girls' uniform."

I pouted, "Yeah, Seto is perverted! I found that out!" Yugi, Joey and Mokuba blinked, "Anyway why are you here?" I demanded.

"Chevie, it is your birthday today." Yugi stated.

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion, "My birthday today? No it aint..." I then thought for a moment, "OH IT IS!"

Mokuba laughed, "That happens every year!"

I smiled, "Aw you guys came all the way from Domino to see me for my birthday!"

"Yup, that's correct." Yugi stated smiling.

"Aw you guys are the best!" I then hugged Mokuba, then Joey and then Yugi, "I'm glad I have you as my friends!" I then blinked, "Wait a moment, I have classes today! Alexis is going to pick me up any moment now!" Just on queue someone knocked at the door, Mokuba made my bed while I was in the shower and had sat on it. I opened my door to see it was Alexis, "Morning Lex,"

"Good morning, Checca, ready?"

I nodded, then turned my head, "I'm leaving now guys! See ya laters!" I grabbed my deck and I-pod and ran out my dorm room with Alexis to class.

Me and Alexis had arrived in class, I glanced around the room and saw Jaden looking up at with a grin on his face, me and Alexis ran down to Jaden, "Heys Jay-Jay!"

"Morning Chez-Vi and Lex!" Jaden greeted with that grin.

I sat next to him still smiling, "So~" I looked around, I didn't see Savannah anywhere, I frowned.

"Good morning class!" We had Banner for our first class, yay!

"So what are we going to today Banner?" I asked cheerfully getting over the fact that my bestie was not here.

"Well, Miss Cherry, you, have to go to the Chancellor's office,"

I blinked, "Whatever for?"

"I don't know, they didn't say," Banner replied, "you can have your friends escort you there."

I smiled, "Ooh, am I in trouble?" I gave my trademark smile again.

I got up from my seat and walked down to the door with Alexis and Jaden following, "Oh, by the way Cherry!" I looked around, "Happy birthday!"

I grinned, "I had forgotten again, and thanks!" I cried as we walked out the door, the door closed automatically behind me, we continued walking, until...

"How old are you?"

That was Alexis asking as we walked, "15 now," I replied.

"Okay," Alexis then stayed quiet until we met up with Zane and Atticus, huh?

I smiled, "Zaney!" I then jumped onto him. He stepped out of the way making me fall to the ground, I sat up pouting, "YOU'RE MEAN!"

Everyone smiled and laughed, Zane reached out a hand and helped me up, "Sorry,"

I smiled, "I forgive ya!"

Zane nodded, "C'mon."

I blinked; Zane and Atticus are going too? I then shrugged and followed. When we got to Sheppard's office they let me walk in first, the doors automatically opened, we took three steps in then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRY-VIOLET!"

I saw Yugi, Joey, Mokuba down here, as well as Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura as well as Ishizu, Marik and Odion? I blinked everyone was here, except... Seto... "I didn't expect this to happen."

Savannah ran over to me and wrapped her arm around my neck in a head-lock, "Of course, that's the whole point of a SURPRISE PARTY!"

I smiled, "YAY!" I then went around giving hugs to everyone, once I did that I grinned, "So, what we gonna do?"

Bakura smiled, "Well, we know you love dancing, so how about we do some dancing?" he then turned some music on.

I cheered, "YAY!" I blinked in realization, "FIRST!" I turned to Alexis, Zane, Atticus and Zane and pulled them to be in front of me, "Meet my new friends."

Alexis smiled and waved, "I'm Alexis Rhodes, pleasure to meet you all."

"Atticus Rhodes." Atticus winked to Tea and Ishizu. Then Alexis slapped Atticus in the head for that.

Everyone sweat-dropped and then laughed, "I'm Zane Truesdale." Zane stated emotionlessly.

"The name's Jade Yuki!" Jaden grinned.

I smiled, "NOW WE DANCE!" I then grabbed Zane by the hands and pulled him to the middle of the room smiling, "Sorry, I haven't spoken to you in a while." I frowned.

"Not your fault, I've sort of being busy."

"Oh?" I looked around and saw that Joey had whispered something in Yugi's ear, I raised an eyebrow, but then smirked, turning so my back was facing Zane and then pressed the back of me against him, I swayed my hips against his, but I noticed something and I stopped dancing and I heard a sigh come from Zane, "Why isn't Seto here?"

"He still had a lot of paperwork to do, but he may come over here later." Mokuba stated with a sad look.

"Aw..."

"Oh, but someone else wanted to say happy birthday to you." Mokuba stated with a scowl, he grabbed a remote and pressed the large screen on making a face on the screen appear.

"HELLO, EVERYONE~!"

I blinked, it was Pegasus! "YAY!" I cheered going closer to the screen. "HIYAS PEGASUS!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! CHERRY-VIOLET!" Pegasus cried.

I cheered again, "YAY, THANK YOU!" but I the pouted, "I wish you were here to!"

"Aw, I'm sorry pumpkin but I didn't have time to, but I did send you your gift!" he stated clapping his hands together.

"Pumpkin?" Alexis, Jaden, Zane and Atticus chorused.

"My! Are these your new friends?"

I pulled the four so they were in front of the screen, and I the wrapped my arms around Jaden's neck, "This is Jay-Jay, the girl is Lexie, the other brunette boy is Atty and the real tall male is Zaney!" I smiled.

They all waved, "Wonderous! You're progressing well in making new friends!"

"I also found Savannah!" I gave my trademark smile again.

"Great! So you're enjoying your fifteenth birthday?"

I nodded, "Yuppers!"

"Wonderful!" I think Croquet then had told Pegasus something because Pegasus' face fell, "I see, well I guess this is good bye now Cherry-girl, bye!" the screen then went black.

"YAY!" I was really happy now, all I want now is for Seto to come walking through the door.

"Chevie, aren't you going to open your presents?" Jaden asked.

"Presents?" I asked then I saw a table with gifts stacked, I went wide eyed, "Wasn't expecting that!"

"It I your birthday after all! Now c'mon open them up!" Mokuba stated.

I then reached over grabbing a small box shaped one, "From Joey."

"Mine gets open first, oh yeah!" Joey cheered.

I giggled and ripped the wrapping off it, under the wrapping paper it was a middle-sized velvet box, I opened it and saw a garnet in a shape of a crescent moon hanging from a gold chain, "It's a garnet bracelet!" I turned to Joey with a shocked expression, "How on earth could you afford this?"

Joey grinned, "I saved some money over the years to get you that."

I took it out and put it on, "Joey, it is beautiful thank you!" I stood up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Glad ya love it."

I then reached over for another box it was larger this time and it had a red rose taped on the top, "From Bakura."

Bakura smiled sheepishly, "I wanted it to be a nice present."

I then sat down on the ground and ripped the paper off but being careful of the rose, I opened the cardboard box to reveal... "It's an art set! Oh my, Bakura that is awesome!" There were paintbrushes, different sets of pencils, watercolour paints, acrylic paints, charcoal pencil, a few erasers and a sharpener, "How did you know about me and my art liking?"

"Well, that day we hung out at the art museum you really had a few eyes out for the paintings there."

"Aw, you're so sweet Bakura," I then got up and hugged him.

"You're most welcome."

I then grabbed another gift, "From Yugi." and started ripping the paper off, it was a red and black velvet chest. "What's this for?"

"You keep what is valuable in there." Yugi replied.

"Cool." I then put that to the side with the other gifts. The next one I got, "From Duke."

I opened that and it was a pair of dice earrings with a gold watch that had diamonds decorating in shapes of dice. "That is cool as!"

"Glad you think so." Duke replied.

I grabbed the next gift, "This is from...Marik, Odion and Ishizu." I smiled as I untied the ribbon and opened the box. There were two rings there, a gold one with Egyptian writing on it, "Oh? Are these those..."

"They are rings that are use in Egypt for the person you love dearly, once you give the person you love the other ring, you two will be together for eternity." Ishizu stated.

"Ooh, predestined stuff, I like that."

Everyone laughed. I looked around and blinked, "That's all."

The door then opened and I looked up, I blinked, it was Seto, Mokuba ran over to him and whispered something in his ear. WHAT IS WITH ALL THE WHISPERING?!

"Happy birthday, Cherry-Violet, now everyone come outside." He then turned and left.

I glanced at Mokuba whom had that knowing look on his face. I blinked and got to my feet. "C'mon!"

We all then ran out of the office and until we were outside, I blinked as I saw a weird shaped object in front of us, I smiled and unwrapped it and widened my eyes, "OH MY GOD! IT'S A MOTORCYCLE! SWEET!" I cried. I then looked at Seto whom had a smirk on his face, Mokuba was rubbing the underside of his nose with his finger again. "THANK YOU!"

Seto shrugged, "Worth it for you."

"Aw, that's sweet Seto." I then jumped onto him into a big hug. "So are you Mokie!" I then got of Seto and gave Mokuba a big hug too. Once I pulled away from them and I got onto the motorcycle.

"Are you sure she'll know how to ride that thing?" Joey whispered to Seto.

"Yes."

All of a sudden I had turned the motor on and started zooming around the area where we were and drove back skidding to halt, "AWESOME!"

Seto smiled, "We all should get back now Chevie, so I'll call you tonight if I don't have much work to do, okay?"

I nodded smiling, "Well bye to you all and thank you very muchies."

It is now around nine o'clock at night and I'm having a party at Slifer dorms, yes, Alexis had brought the cake over there because I wanted to spend it over at Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Chazz's coloured dorm, I grinned as I slipped the knife into the middle of the cake and sliced down touching the bottom, Alexis yelled out, "YOU TOUCHED THE BOTTOM!"

I blinked, "So?"

"It is tradition that if you cut a cake and touched the bottom you have to kiss the nearest boy." Alexis smirked.

Jaden and Zane looked at me with stunned eyes, I giggled, "I love that tradition just Seto thought it wasn't good for me to follow it!"

Savannah smiled, "Well c'mon!"

I nodded and glanced between Zane and Jaden, I knew Alexis loved Jaden so I could do that to Alexis so I got onto my tippy toes and pecked Zane on the lips, yea my first kiss on my birthday, what you think of that.

Zane and Jaden were shocked in the least, I smiled, "There, I finally lost my first kiss!" I grinned. "YAY!"

Alexis blinked, I knew she thought I would go for Jaden but as I said I couldn't do that to her, "Wow, you actually went through with it."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah, I've been having a burden of no one I loved will be willing to take my first kiss so I just gave it to someone I love, but the thing is I'm happy about today, it has been the best birthday I have ever had!" I then started jumping up and down happily. We then cut more of the cake and ate it. After we ate the cake, we all fell asleep in the Slifer dorm. I stayed awake and looked out the window, and whispered, "You better get here soon, Jamie-Ashley..."


	4. Changes Are Good?

Chapter 4 – Changes Are Good?

I woke up in the Silfer Dorms, I smiled and glanced over at the group that were asleep all over the place, I remembered the words that my best friend had given me back in primary school.

"_Cherry-Violet, you a spoilt little girl, you've got wanting everything you see in sight!"_

_I blinked hugging my childhood bear to my chest, "Why should I listen to you?"I retorted._

"_Reason; you're just some rich snob showing off your wealth to the less fortunate."_

"_Leave me alone Jamie-Ashley..."_

"_I will not leave you alone until you change your attitude!"_

_I smiled, "I shouldn't change if people ask me to." I then giggled, "My mommy taught me that."_

"_If you don't change, you're friends in the future will not stick by you..."_

I got to my feet and walked to the door – over everyone – and outside, I leaned forward on the railing and sighed, _Do I really need to change? If I do, what will everyone act like towards me?_

I heard the door open behind me and shut, I turned seeing it was Alexis, I smiled at her, "Morning."

She just glared at me then slapped me across the face, "You spoilt brat!" I closed my eyes as my head turned as her palm collided with my cheek the second time, this was the first time I was stricken, I rubbed the spot she hit that was becoming red, "Stop flaunting your wealth!"

I took a deep breath, "I remember an old friend of mine said that to me long ago." Alexis still had that angered glare at me. "He said I was just flaunting my wealth showing the less fortunate that they are just outright useless." I then turned to look at her and gave an emotionless look, "I replied that I shouldn't listen to him because of that particular reason." Alexis was about to strike again but I grabbed her wrist, "That was the first time I had never been happy like I am normally." I then started walking down the stairs and walked off, "See you in class Rhodes."

When I reached back to my dorm I had gotten ice for my sore face. I then heard a knock at my door, "What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at the door and saw Savannah there.

"You're meant to be in class, what happened to your face?" She widened her eyes and ran over to me and examined my red patch on my face, man that girl slaps hard!

"I walked into a door." I lied, but my voice was toneless, I could tell that Savannah noticed.

"You're lying, you don't just walk into a door, you're too alert to just walk into something." She stated with a crease in her brow.

"Well, I did, I'm a big stupid spoilt rich girl!" I scoffed turning my head and glaring at my pillow as if that was the cause of my problems that I wasn't expecting to come.

Savannah was silent, yes, I was never like this, I guess this is my change. "Yes, I agree you're a spoilt rich girl sometimes, but you are a nice girl when you realize it," she then scoffed, "hell, I don't think you even understand the term stupid you're that much of a freaking smart ass!"

Looking down shadows covering my eyes, "Am I really that much of a show off?"

"I'm sorry to say but yes." With Savannah's statement I understood what Jamie-Ashley had told me those years ago, I must change, but is changing good? Will I have more friends? "I'll leave you now, bye." Savannah left my dorm room closing the door behind her.

I blinked, wait...Savannah was asleep at the Slifer dorms a few minutes ago, how can she have been here before me? I guess there is large amount of things ahead of me...

"Would anyone like to answer the question?"

It was fifth period now, I had come to class just a few moments ago after finding something to cover that sore on my face, yes I got questioned I just ignored them though. Jaden was asleep in class like normal, Syrus was shaking me but I didn't take any notice of that, I wasn't in the mood to bother.

"Cherry-Violet Harmony!"

I narrowed my eyes then looked at Dr "Mrs" Crowler, "What?"

"What is the answer of the question? I'm sure an Obelisk would know."

"I the hell would I know? I wasn't paying attention." I retorted with an angered expression, "Go ask one of your more precious Obelisk students. I'm meant to be a mere Slifer am I not?"

_C'mon Cherry-Violet, you've said enough, back down before you do something drastic. _

"Yes, because you got a 0 on your exams you are actually meant to be in Slifer, but you being that wealthy girl, you've got given a seat in Obelisk."

"Then just freaking demote me!" I retorted, "If I failed the damn exams I shouldn't be in the damn highest rank!"

_Calm down; just stop now while you still can girl._

"I would've if I was able to." Crowler gritted out.

By this time I noticed that Jaden was awake and was staring at me in shock, I think everyone was. I mean I am taking out my frustration on our teacher. "If I'm so much of a freaking spoilt rich kid I should've just been not able to come here!"

_Back away! Back away!_

"Yeah, you are just a spoilt rich kid, and you shouldn't've come here." He stated "Your deck is just a pathetic amount of cards. You're worse than a Slifer, you refuse someone whom wants to duel you."

I blinked, I could feel tears began to well up out the corners of my eyes, "Pathetic?" I whispered looking down and away, "Am I really just a pathetic girl whom throws a temper tantrum when I can't get my own way?" With that I was already up at Crowler's desk and standing beside him.

_GET AWAY NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS! JUST TURN AWAY NOW! _

.......I raised my fist about the punch, I was arguing with myself on either to punch or not, but...

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?"

I opened my eyes – I didn't even know I closed them – and saw that Crowler was halfway across the room. I blinked, tears falling down, that wasn't me, I swear that wasn't. I looked up to see a boy standing up on the stairs with his arms raised in front of him. Amber coloured eyes blazing with anger, his blonde waist-length red tinted hair blowing behind him. But why he wore the Slifer uniform is beyond me, but he's familiar somehow... but then, he stated in an angered tone, "Never speak about my sister's deck like that again, I gave that to her as a gift from our mother!"

With that I was lost, I never had a brother...but this boy was more familiar to me than ever, that voice, the hair, and the amber eyes... "J-Jamie-Ashley?"

The boy glanced over to me with an emotionless look, "I told you to change, but I never knew that you already had."

As my frustration gathered I just ran out of the classroom, tears flowing and I was running aimlessly in the halls, but I then bumped into something, I didn't want to look up so I went around them and attempted to continue running, "Cherry-Violet?" It was Zane, I really do not want to see him after last night and with the way I am now, the 3rd year Obelisk grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked up and I saw the most concerned look I have seen in years, I couldn't stop, I just let my tears fall more furiously now, I tried yanking my wrist free from his grip but I couldn't, I then heard someone running our direction it was Jaden and Alexis, when they had reached us I had kicked Zane and gotten my arm free and began fleeing.

I could hear Jaden chasing after me but I heard what Alexis had told him and I just kept running more knowing that he may continue after or just stay there.

I don't know how long I have been in here for, but it seemed to be for ages, my PTA had no battery, so I'm happy, my cell I kept on silent so I wouldn't get any of the calls – off vibrate too – and finally it was the darkness of a small store room and I was huddled in a corner, I know no one cares about me enough to come looking for me, I know it.

I checked my cell, it read 6 P.M I was getting hungry but I ignored that. I smiled sadly, how dare Jamie-Ashley say he was my brother and accuse me of not changing! And how dare Crowler mock my mother's deck!

In about a few more hours, I hear people outside the store room door.

"This is the last place, if she isn't here I don't know where she is."

_That sounded like Zane._

"She must be pretty hungry, but having lack of food she may be also quite weak, and if she is here I'll carry her to the Slifer dorm she can sleep there since it is closer."

_I am sure that was Jaden._

"As I said, Cherry-Violet loves dark places when she has a breakdown. It helps her thinks."

I blinked, was that Jamie-Ashley?

"CHEZ-VI ARE YOU HERE?" Jaden shouted banging on the door prove that they are here.

_They actually looked for me the whole afternoon? I can't believe that..._

"Cherry-Violet! Reply if you are here!" Zane called testing the door handle if it works.

I stayed silent, it would be better if I died here, I am after all....just a rich snob...

"Cherry-Violet! YOU HAVE TO BE IN HERE!" that sounded like Jaden was almost to tears. I heard a thump on the door and something slid down the door, I assumed it was Jaden almost giving up. "Why did Alexis had to tell her that and just hit like that, I don't think Cherry-Violet even knew she was acting weird."

He just said my name instead of a nickname, I tried to get to my feet and succeeded but I then fell to the ground with a loud thump, Zane stated, "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like someone fell to the ground."

"I-I-I'm here! I can't move!"

Then there was loud banging on the door I assumed the boys were trying to get the door to open, but then the door swung open and the two boys ran in, "Where are you?" Jaden called.

Zane scanned the dark area trying to look for a light switch and turned it on, they both stared at me on the ground trying to get back to my feet, Jaden rushed over to my side, "Are you okay?" he sound frantic. Now that was unusual for Jaden.

I smiled and looked up at them tiredly, "I am now thanks to you, Jaden and Zane."

Jaden then picked me up and carried me bridal style, Zane smiled and waved goodbye, telling Jaden to make sure I get some food into me or I will be weaker still. "Don't scare me like that again, Chez-Vi."

I looked up to the elder's face curiously, "Were you looking for me the whole day?"

"Yeah, I got worried when you started yelling at Dr. Crowler."

"I still swear he's a she." I giggled and looked around seeing no one around.

Jaden smiled, "I've been wondering."

"Hmm?"

We got outside and I looked up to him again, "Why didn't you kiss me instead of Zane?"

I shifted in his arms, "Well, its complicated."

"I was the closest boy to you. Zane was on the other side of the room." He stated.

"Stop speaking, my brain imploded a few hours ago." I whined.

"Just wait a few minutes, we're almost at the Slifer Dorm."

I smiled, "Yay."

When we arrived at the Slifer dorms, Syrus was making tea in the main dorm room, there was two plates of food there too, I looked to Jaden whom grinned, "LETS EAT!"

He carefully put me down next to him and began to eat his food, I smiled and giggled, I then began eating slowly, "So, Chez why were you so angered back in class?" Syrus had that courage to ask.

"Crowler mocks my mother's deck, again and I will kill him." I stated seriously, "The me you saw today is what I was like when I was younger before I met the gang."

Jaden and Syrus blinked, "Wow,"

I looked away, "I only showed that side of me when I get too stressed and frustrated, I got told heaps of times to change myself, but I had, my happy-go-lucky personality is the new me and I can't help it if I flaunt my wealth, I never knew I did..."

"Don't worry just eat." Jaden said with his mouth full. I couldn't help but giggle. Jaden swallowed the food, "Sorry,"

I grinned, "No it is fine, I am used to it."

Jaden then just continued eating, I laughed, I only became friends with this boy like three days ago and he's already grown onto me. Same with Zane...

"Jaden..."

Jaden stopped eating and looked over to me after swallowing his food again.

"Thank you..." I smiled, then pecked him on the cheek, "I barely know you but you've been awesome about everything that happens with me."

Jaden grinned, "No probs!"

That is when this began to be more different for me...

I had heaps of people saying Cherry-Violet seemed like a rich snob and to change her personal. So what she's better like that! _ anyway! The next chapters go into the over to rating I gave this story.

Tah-tah for now. X3


	5. Secrets Revealed?

Chapter 5 – Trying To Figure Out

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was a abnormal pain wash over my head making my vision rather blurry in the light, I groaned, stupid headache... like a headache will stop me, it never has before! Throwing the covers off of me, I quickly got myself dressed into the school uniform but moving quickly made me almost bail over, luckily I caught myself before landing on my bed again, "Well, seems more worse then I first thought..." I spoke to myself...or if anyone was spying me would have thought, actually I'm speaking to my duel spirit, yes, I have a duel spirit, "So what you think I should do? Eh, Silent?"

Silent Magician Lv. 8 was my duel spirit, yeah, he never speaks as his names states, but I know what he says without him speaking. It's a gift. He gave me a concerned look, in other words, 'I would prefer you stay in bed, but knowing you.'

I chuckled, "I'm going to school even if you say no, correct?" he nodded, I grabbed my deck pulling his card from the top of it and smiling, "Don't Worry, I'll be fine, no headache can stop me."

He nodded disappearing.

I nodded to myself, off to class I go!

GGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

My head was lying in the palm of my head and I was trying to focus in class...wait I never focus...but I'm trying to take in the information I hear like normal but this damn throbbing pain is making it hard! I see Jaden glancing up to me from his sleeping position of his arms cross on the desk and head hidden within arms, peeking an eye open he questioned, "Chez-Vi, you okay?"

I nodded, smiling faintly, but just that moment, Crowler just had to call my name, I looked over to him with a sleepy look, Jaden had quickly put head in arms again, I stood up defaintly from my seat, "Yes Doctor Crowler?" Wait, did I just say Doctor?! Okay, this is scary...

I saw in his eyes that he was doubled shocked, more than I was, he then regain composure, "Cherry-Violet can you explain what we were talking about just now?"

Just as he said that my eyes had lowered and I started wobbling on my legs, I'm just about to bail over again but I rested my hands on the desk in front of me to keep myself up, "What were you talking about sir? I don't remember..." I gave him a deluded look. Now I am beggining to feel woozy.

"I expected more from my Obelisk Blue Student."

He hasn't noticed, but, then, I felt someone's hand on my forehead, it was a cold hand, it felt nice... I looked up and over to see Savannah was the one whom was reaching down feeling my temperature. She had widened her eyes, "Oh. My. Gosh! Chevie you're sick!"

Jaden had raised his head completely at full attention to what I saw, as my eyes fully closed and I began to fall. The last thing I heard was Jaden's voice yelling out, "CHERRY-VIOLET!"

~~~Jaden's P.O.V~~~

I stared down at Chez-Vi whom was now laying on the ground, unconscious I think, this is bad, I've just noticed the dark flush on her cheeks. Jam-Ash had quickly jumped over all desks to get over to his sister, "Chevie!" he picked her up and felt her forehead also, I heard the elder curse - words I will not mention - under his breath.

"We've gotta get her to the infirmary quick." I stated.

Savannah and Jam-Ash glanced over to me and nodded, Syrus and Chumley got to their feet and followed us as we ran out of the classroom.

I just hope to whatever gods that exsist that it isn't serious...!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXG

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

I opened my eyes and the first thing I notice is that I was in the infirmary, in a bed under a few layers of sheets, hmm, never push myself again, I sat up but grasped grasped my head, it wasn't the pain of a headache, just a sharp dizziness from sitting up too fast, falling back on the covers with a soft 'thump' I finally had scanned the area and first thing I saw was Jaden sitting in the chair next to my bed asleep. "What in the-"

I was cut off by Jaden speaking - in his sleep of course - like he was almost to tears, "Please, Cherry-Violet, get well...I don't want to lose you..."

I widened my eyes, I hope to god that headache wasn't anything serious! Wait..."If it was serious I would have to be shipped off the island for special treatment," I crossed my arms with a scowl, "Thank gosh I am still here."

Just that moment Savannah came through the door, "I'll be out in a moment Zaney! Just checking on Chevie's status!" She called back out.

"Mind if I come with you?" I heard Jamie-Ashley's voice then. Quickly I closed my eyes remained my position I was in before waking up.

"I hope she's going to wake up soon, it's been a month now, Zane graduates tomorrow and she'll be really upset if Zane doesn't say goodbye to her before leaving..."

What, I have been out for that long? "ZANE'S LEAVING TOMORROW?!" I yelled opening my eyes wide and sitting up quickly, ACK! I regretted doing that as I grasped onto my head out of dizziness collapsing back onto my back. "Ouchie..." I then pouted, "That was stupid of me..." I looked over to the three, yes Zane was in the doorway too, whom were staring at me with wide eyes, Jaden was still asleep, but not for long when I grinned, winking at the others, "JADEN YUKI WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS OUT ON FRIED SHRIMP!"

We all stared at the brunette whom did not awake. Oh, that's bad, getting out of bed I get glomped by Savannah, "CHEVIE!" She cried her arms wrapping around me tightly, "I HATE YOU!" She stated. I smiled wrapping my arms around her gently and resting my head on her shoulder, she gripped at my shirt tightly, as I hear sobbing as she whisper, "Don't do that again!" I feel wetness at my shoulder her head was resting on, "You worried me sick!"

"I love you too Savvy, sorry I caused everyone to worry..." I stated with a faint sensual smile. "I'm sorry..."

I looked up to Jamie-Ashley and Zane whom were smiling at me, I glanced over to Jaden whom was just opening his eyes and yawning with his arms stretching above his head, "I'm not the one you have to say sorry to." Savannah told me removing herself from me and went over to Zane, Jaden was just sitting there staring at me.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Good mornin' young, Jay-Jay!" I then opened my eyes and gave an unsure/confused look, "Well I think it's morning..." I then looked away for a few moments in thought then all of a sudden I'm being tackled to the bed behind me, "WHAO!" I widened my eyes as I fell with Jaden on top of me, I blinked then looking up at the boy whom was hovering above me, "Jaden?" I questioned in a whisper.

He chocolate coloured orbs stared at my face with a small smileand his eyes pooling with tears, "Cherry-Violet..." he then shook his head, "Please,"

Was he begging? Begging for what? I widened my eyes again staring up with my own apple coloured orbs, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that a simple headache turned out to keep me out for that long..."

He shook his head ridding the tears, "Chez-Vi...I'm so happy you're awake!" He smiled faintly, "I thought you were never going to wake up...and through that time..." I looked at him curiously when he turned his head away avoiding my gaze, "Chez-Vi,"

He looked back to me as I reached up to caress his cheek and tuck bang behind his ear, I closed my eyes and smiled, "I'm not leaving, no way in the world I'm leavin at this age!"

This is what shocked me, after I had said that he quickly leaned down capturing my lips with his, I heard someone gasp witht the way it sounded, probably Jamie-Ashley... I started squriming because my back was beggining to hurt plus running out of air, he pulled away before I could do anything which made me pout."

He laughed, but then we both turned to see my brother giving him a death glare, Jaden sweatdropped and let out an 'Eep.'Which made me laugh as he moved away from me and got chased around the infirmary by Jamie-Ashley. I then sat up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Savannah leaned onto Zane whom had an arm around her waist, I blinked, "So you're together?"

Savannah turned to me and smiled, "Yes."

"Isn't it going to be hard for you two to be together in a long distant thing?" I questioned.

Savannah shook her head, "I'm going with him," I knew it. "You probably guessed that knowing you, Chevie." she smirked, "But I guess you and lover boy getting his ass chased over there will have more fun if I wasn't around."

I jumped to my feet, "NO!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "I dun want ya ta leave!" I whined.

Savannah rolled her eyes, Zane smiled, "Savvy, she's right. You're only in your second year at the academy, you need to stay a little while longer at least." he stated.

I grinned, "Even your boyfriend's on my side! WHOOP!"

Savannah sighed, "Okay, but I am not good with the long distance thing..." she mummbled.

Zane pecked her on the cheek, "I'll come by and visit." he then chuckled at the sight of Savannah's faint blush.

"Smart ass."

"No you're my smart ass." Zane stated with a smile.

I smiled as Jaden and Jamie-Ashley returned to normal status and looking at me smiling. "Well, we're off to tell everyone I'm back." Savannah, Zane and my brother nodded in agreement turning out and walking out the door. Jaden and I were following but a little slower then they were, Jaden was looking at the ground arms behind his back and stealing glances at me from time to time. I finally turned my head when he was glancing at me and he blushed and quickly turned his head away. Tilting my head in confusion I questioned, "Jay-Jay, why did you kiss me earlier?"

He cringed, he knew I was gonna ask sometime, "Look if you didn't like it I'm sorry, I got a little carried away of you being back! Yeah that's it!" He grinned happy with his answer.

I frowned, just carried away? It was just spur of the moment type of a kiss? I looked away rather heartbroken. "O-Okay..."

In the corner of my eye I saw Jaden give me a confused glance. He'll never know...through out the time I was unconscious the only person that was in my mind was him, just Jaden alone. But we're just friends right? Then how come I feel so sad that we are? Could it be? I am in love with Jaden Yuki? Or is it just of a simple outer minded fact... I shook my head of the thought as Jaden turned to me, "Hey, Chez-Vi, wanna get some food?"

"Oh isn't it Fried Shrimp day?"

Jaden grinned, "Yup."

I smiled, I guess being friends will do until I work out my feelings.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXXGXGGXXG

"TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Jaden cried.

I smiled weakly at that, always so carefree, not worrying about what the others think of him. I mean, look at how Chazz treats him. "So, Chevie what was the deal with a month ago? You just bailed over!" Syrus asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, that was so anti-lishus." Chumley stated.

"Well, I woke up with a headache but that normally never stops me from anything, Silent then spoke to me saying I should've stayed in bed and not overwork myself." I glanced up at the group whom were just staring at me, I understood the look, I haven't told neither of them about Silent Magician... "He's a my Duel Spirit."

Jaden looked at me with wide eyes, "YOU SEE DUEL SPIRITS TOO?!" he shouted like he was really excited.

I didn't reply, instead I poked my chopsticks at the shrimp that was on my plate. Jaden stopped eating and swallowed the morsel that was half hanging out of his mouth this tilted his head to the side looking at me. I refused to look at Jaden, but then I felt something appear beside me, looking up I see the worried face of Silent. I shook my head looking back at my plate, pushing it away from me. "I'm sorry, but I should get back to my dorm."

"Why not stay over ours? You're is an awful long way! And we don't need you collapsing again!" Syrus told me sternly.

"Okay, I'll just be going for a walk then, I'll be back." I then got up and exited out of the Silfer meal hall.

Sliding the door close behind me I heard Syrus tell the group, "She hasn't eaten anything even after a month,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't even be able to last without food for a day!" Jaden stated with a laugh. Carefree, not caring even on others feelings.

"Jaden, what happened when Chevie woke up?" I heard Syrus ask.

There was a long silence, I chose to open the door slightly and not make a noise, I saw Jaden look away pushing away his plate. Wait, that's...not normal for Jaden, he eats basically everything in sight! I then waited for his reply, since I already knew, I wanted to see what he told his closest buddies. "Well, we sorta kissed." the look on his face was a rather regretful one.

Syrus and Chumley had bother dropped their chopsticks gaping at Jaden, I blinked, they're shocked? Wow. "You finally got to kiss her?! JAY YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!"

I blinked, he should be happy? Huh?

"I know...but I couldn't face her afterwards, I told Chez-Vi it was a spur of the moment thing and that it meant nothing, I know an Obelisk like her wouldn't want to date a Slifer like me..."

I...am surprised in to say the least. "WHAT!?" Syrus yelled standing up making his seat topple behind him. "Jaden!"

Jaden looked up to the shorter person with confused eyes, "What?"

"Do you understand what you have done?" the turquoise haired boy stated.

Jaden blinked, "Uhm saved myself from being rejected?"

That's the moment I chose to step in, I slammed the sliding door open and walked in. Jaden let out another 'EEP!' and widened his eyes. Syrus turned to look at me, "You heard didn't you?" the short boy asked.

I nodded giving Jaden an emotionless look, "Every word,"

Jaden sunk in his seat looking away. "I'm sorry for lying."

"You're only saying that because you can't bare a public disgrace of being rejected." I stated tonelessly. Wait, why am I saying these things? I normally wouldn't care! Why now?!

Jaden closed his eyes regretfully, "I knew you'd not like me that way!"

I froze, Do I like him? Or don't I? I wouldn't be going of just off from my heart if I didn't, then realization dawned upon me. I do like Jaden Yuki, my best friend. "Actually, Jaden, you'd be surprise."

He widened his eyes and looked back at me, "You like me?" I nodded.

"But. Now that you weren't honest with me, I wish I hadn't realized I like you." That sounded harsh, I do not believe I said that! THAT'S NOT ME! Now I really know. For sure. This boy, has beginning to capture my heart, out off all the boys I could have chosen. He's the one whom I begging to catch my heart in his grip, just like Alexis.

~~~Jaden's P.O.V~~~

I sat there staring at the girl I admired, she may not actually duel as much as I do - or duel at all for that fact - she still had that same passion and love for the game as I did. This is my first time actually liking a girl, heck, first time liking anyone more then a friend full stop. I am truly heartbroken, not only she returned my feelings she now wishes she didn't, that's worse than a rejection right?

Syrus looked at me with a sigh, "You have no clue how to handle girl do you?"

"And you do?" I retorted. Whoa, that was slightly harsher then I wanted it to be.

He stared at me with wide eyes, yikes, I truely am not myself now. I got from my seat and ran out of the meal hall.

Sorry this took so long to get up, I was I a mix up on trying to make him think she'll reject him or have him be seeming more distant. Review and tell me if ya like it so far because I'm planning of dropping it soon. :)


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 6 – I'm Sorry...

It has been around a two weeks I think after I had woken up, yes, I've noticed my grades have been going down big time, because I was now demoted Ra, Savannah hated the idea of me not being in the same dorm as her and threw off the Obelisk uniform and threw it on the ground saying, 'If my best friend is demoted then I am to, because she's better than I am.' I smiled, Savannah had always been by my side ever since we met...

Besides that, I've been going fine. NOT! Jaden won't stop looking at me with a guilty look, I also got myself to move next to Savannah. You can guess why my grades have gone down. Yep. Ever since me and Jaden had that argument. Sighing and huddled into a ball on my bed in my new dorm room.

I laughed when Crowler got yelled at by Seto when they called him asking why my grades have gone down. They called me to the Chancellor's office but instead I stayed here, wrapping my arms around my knees. I hate you, Jaden Yuki.

"_Chevie, are you thinking about him?"_

I blinked rolling over on my bed looking at my Raging Flame Sprite, another duel spirit of mine. I narrowed my eyes, "Why would I think of the pathetic loser?"

"_Because, he is your best friend no matter what you think of him."_

She's right, but who cares. I've also been told that if I skipped on more day of school, I will be demoted to Slifer Red. A lot has happened in two weeks, Zane has graduated, I left through the middle of the duel. Savannah glanced at the two boys then got out of her seat and followed.

I won't talk about what happened when she found me, because it's rather scary, well to me it is. After all I had ran all the way to the girl's bathrooms and broke down crying, after all I had held myself from doing that and it scared Savannah because I never cry unless it's REALLY bad.

I sighed rolling onto my back letting the cold air from my window hit on my bare stomach, - I'm only wearing my underwear since I haven't left my new dorm room since I was moved into it - which made me shiver, glancing at the clock I rolled over to lay on my stomach with my head resting on my folded arms. "If I move down on more, Seto will be pulling me out of this academy and probably will shut it down saying if it can't even keep me entertained then It's worthless." I then laughed, he's do anything for me.

"Chez-Vi?"

I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it, why him?

"Chez-Vi, I know you're there...please can I talk to you for a minute?"

I hid my face in my pillow, "No."

"Please, just let me in for just a minute, if you hate what I am planning on saying then you can kick me out."

I thought for a few moments, "The door's unlocked and you've got five minutes to say what you wanna say." Jaden then twisted the doorknob and walked into my dorm room, closing the door behind him I saw him frown at me being on my bed, he then blinked, yup he noticed Flame. "C'mon, four minutes left."

He widened his eyes, "Wait, that's mean!"

"I'm not in the mood to put up with your excuses either tell me what you want to say or leave." I yelled sitting up removing the pillow from my arms and throwing at him.

"Fine!" He cried. Taking a deep breath. "Cherry-Violet Harmony, I am terribly sorry about how you found out two weeks ago, I am a loser to think you'd hate me for revealing that to you. I am sorry that I have made you so upset. I am sorry about everything I have done to make you have every right to hate me. But hear me out," He took the guts to look at me in the eye with a sorrowful expression, "Cherry-Violet, I really do like you, it feel horrible to not talk to you. I hate myself knowing I've hurt you. I am a stupid pathetic loser and not worth your time, so I've come to apologise but that's probably not enough for me to get your forgiveness." He then turned a heel about to walk out the door.

I stared at him, I smiled in a teasing way, "You do know that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard and it SO does not suit you Jay-Jay."

He turned back looking at me shocked, a few minutes of silence from him then his cheeks went pale pink and he turned his head, mumbling out, "Shut up."

I smiled sadly, but this may actually be the last time I see him...

He noticed me sad smile and furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jaden...just nothing..." I got to my feet and dressed into a black wrist-length-sleeved turtleneck, a pair of white ankle-length pants. I slipped on my thongs and smiled to the boy, "Shall I go greet everyone?"

Jaden nodded but gave me a confused expression, "I heard, if you skip one more class, you get demoted to Slifer, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then come to class with me."

"No."

"Why?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Because, I don't feel up to it."

"Wanna go for a walk with me then?"

"Sure." I smiled happily. I then grabbed his hand and we walked out of my dorm room, and I knew Savannah was coming the other direction because I saw her as I grabbed Jaden's hand.

~~~GX~~~

We had reached back to the Slifer dorms and I grinned, "So what shall we do?" I questioned as we entered Jaden's room. I turned to Jaden but saw he was taking off his shirt, "Swimming or the wading pool?"

"Swimming."

I turned around again to look at the door which I had closed upon enter and giggled, "You do know dressing in front of the girl you like means you're trying to ask something from them." I didn't turn around as I heard a yelp and a loud THUMP. "Jay-Jay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tripped over my trousers again."

I laughed, "You fool."

"You love me."

I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder, "Yeah, I do." He grinned at me forgetting that he was only in his underwear. So I giggled, "Hurry up."

~~~GX~~~

It's midnight, I am at my dorm room, packing all of my things up, Savannah is still asleep, so I am being as quiet as possible. I clip my suitcase shut and grabbed my pack, walking to the door I am greeted by my brother, "You ready?"

I glanced at the sleeping Savannah, it is a shame I am leaving her for who know how long... "Yes, let's go before I change my mind." I then walked past Jamie-Ashley whom just followed after me after placing a note on Savannah's bedside table.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do?"

Yes, if you guessed I am leaving Duel Academy in the middle of the night, you guessed right. Because? I got a phone call saying that they have finally identified our parents murderer, besides that... I was going to need to leave anyway. "I am."

With a nod, both Jamie-Ashley and I walked onto the helicopter that had come to pick us up, as I closed the door, I whispered more to myself then to anyway, "Good bye Duel Academy," A tear rolled down my cheek, "Savannah...Jaden... I am deeply sorry, and I love you all..."

There the copter lifted up making the academy look smaller and smaller as we got father and father away... Though, I just know I will come back someday, even if I will not need too.

_**To Be Continued...**_

~~~GX~~~

That's the end of Innocence Proves To Be A Dangerous Thing.

I am in the middle of writing on the second series of it though. If you wonder on it, look up; A War Between Friends. ^^ Ta ta now.


	7. War Between Friends: I'm Back!

Chapter 1 – Looks Who's Returned.

1 year and later...

Silence hung in the air between me and Jamie-Ashley. Okay, he's really being a dick now... I am not happy. "JAMIE-ASHLEY RITA HARMONY! TELL ME!" I whined with a pout.

"OKAY, OKAY!" He sighed in defeat. I grinned cheering myself mentally. "Okay, the phone call was about a copter picking up us to take us to D.A."

I stared at him long and hard, "That's all?" I pouted, "I was hoping more news came by."

"Cherry-Violet Liah Harmony, we are going back to D.A."

I blinked, we are? YAY! I jumped up and down cheering loud, "SWEET!"

Jamie-Ashley laughed but then sighed. "Well, pack your things, we leave in half an hour."

"YAY!"

~~~~GX~~~~~

"Cherry-Violet? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see Jamie-Ashley smiling down at me, "Yo, I'm up," I yawned, it was the third year with me being at the academy, I am on the helicopter on the way back to academy island. Yeah, I slept all the way there.

"We're at the platform, c'mon."

I smiled, getting to my feet, and walking out of the copter. "Hurry up Jam-Ash." I called to my elder brother.

He rolled his eyes running off the ship too leaving our servant to take care of our luggage – which was only a bag each – while we ran off to the main building to see the Sheppard. Once we reached the door I knocked waiting for a reply, huh? Why did I hear Crowler's voice, I opened the door and saw that Crowler was at the Chancellor's desk and some other short man, but no Sheppard, what has happened in the last year?

Crowler raised an eyebrow and I gave him an emotionless look, "If you're the Chancellor I may as well call Seto and tell him I refuse to stay."

Crowler scowled, "As much as I would LIKE that, Sheppard told me that if you were to return to make sure you to stay."

I smirked, well what do you know, Sheppard knew somehow I'd return. "Hmm, I guess so."

Jamie-Ashley rolled his eyes, "We're going back to our dorms now, if you don't mind." Then turned around, and I followed, "See you 'round, Crowler."

~~~~GX~~~~

Both Jamie-Ashley and I had reached the Slifer dorms we were staring up at them rather unsure of ourselves. "Shall we or not?"

I blinked and turned around, "I sense a duel, in the forest."

Jamie-Ashley furrowed his eyebrows, "How can you sense duelling action?"

I glared at him, "Remember THAT accident when we returned."

Jamie-Ashley widened his eyes, "She did so..." with a nod we both dashed to the over to the forest area near to blue dorms.

~~~~GX~~~~

Once we reached around that area I looked around noticing two black haired boy duelling, ooh, fossils against dinosaurs? That's seems like a strange duel. I heard Jamie-Ashley gasp, I furrowed my eyebrows as I ran from where we were hiding over to get a better view of the duel. But then I widened my eyes, w-was that Jim duelling?

My brother chuckled, "So he did get transferred over here for a while,"

I glared at my brother, "Bastard, never tells me anything anymore." I huffed.

But looked up to see who else was watching...I just screamed.

The five people that didn't notice I was here turned and stared at me with confused/shocked expressions. Jamie-Ashley face-palmed and sighed. And I scratched the back of my head a little out of embarrassment of getting spotted, "Ooh, I'm caught."

"You idiot, Chevie."

Now that I get a good look, Jaden and Syrus were ones watching along with an aqua-haired boy that I seem to recognise somehow. It is Jim duelling because I know that hat and croc anywhere. But he was the first to state something about my appearance, "Cherry, Cherry-Violet Cook?" he stated in his usual accent, yup, you guessed it, he's my cousin but rather calls me a Cook then Harmony.

I see Jaden staring at me with bulged out eyes, Syrus was just staring in shock and the aqua-haired boy just looked at me with a smile. Jamie-Ashley then slapped me on the back of my head, "Idiot, talk don't stare."

I growled, "You shut up," turning to my brother with my eyes narrowed in a vicious glare, "One more word out of you and I'm striping you of your pride."

He widened his eyes and yelped, "Okay!"

I smirked in triumph as I turned back to the boys staring at me, "Greetings young boys, yes Jim, I am the person you say, and my dear Jay-Jay, nice seeing you love gawking at me like you used to and Syrus, aw, still small like always."

Jaden grinned, "YOU'RE BACK!"

I smirked, "Oh yeah, am I back."

Jim sighed, "Can we do the intros later?"

I nodded running over with Jamie-Ashley to the other boys. "So how's the year been for you?" I asked mainly aiming it Syrus and Jaden and ignoring the other boy.

Jaden stared at me, "You seem different Chez-Vi, what happened? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" he pouted.

Syrus waved a hand dismissively, "Don't mind him, he just missed trying to flirt with you every minute possible,"

I laughed, "Oh bet ass he did." I then stuck my tongue out playfully.

"I fell sorta left out 'ere." That aqua-haired boy spoke with an European accent, wait...c'mon remember! ... "Are ya Cherry-Violet Harmony?"

I turned around to face to boy and nodded, "I am,"

He then reached out a hand, "I'm Jesse Anderson."

Then it clicked, JESSE! I stared wide-eyed, "Wait...Jesse Anderson...Hang on, I think I remember you, back in a competition a few years back, I duelled you didn't I?"

Jesse grinned, "Yup. Been a while eh, Chevie?"

I smiled my trademark smile, "Oh yeah it has Jess," I then poked his shoulder, "But , why are you here? I thought you were up at North."

"I am," he stated with a grin, "I was transferred over here for the year."

"Oh," a long pause, "YAY!"

Jamie-Ashley face-palmed. "Just watch the duel you idiot."

"Jamie-Ashley." I growled in a warning tone. He yelped then continued to watch the duel like nothing else happened.

~~~~GX~~~~

I swear that wristband thing those two were wearing had drained their energy from them, hmm, maybe this year is gonna be a little more tricky then I expected. Anyway, I'm in the Slifer dorm hanging around with Jesse and Jaden - since I am in Slifer anyway, sharing a dorm with Blair - we were talking about our duel latest duels.

"Anyway, Chez-Vi, you never answered my question earlier." Jaden piped up blinking at me.

"I know, and I won't answer it." I stated.

"Why not?" He pouted.

Jesse eyed both of us with a strange look, "Are ya two datin'?"

I shook my head and Jaden nodded. We then both looked at each other and glared, "We are not dating!"

"I thought we were!" He cried.

I sighed, one good way to start my year... "Jay-Jay, I said I liked you, yes, but that does not mean we started dating after words,"

He looked at me with a confused look, "Huh?"

I sweatdropped, I forgot he was naive, even more then I am now. "Jaden, forget it, we'll talk in the morning."

"Yeah, good idea, it is gettin' darker, I should get back to my dorm." Jesse stated as he got to his feet.

I also got to my feet, "Want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Ya know the way? This place is bigger than North." He stated scratching the top of his head.

I nodded, "C'mon, let's get going," as I walked out the door I yelled out to Jaden, "G'night Jay-Jay!" waving as I closed the door with Jesse following me.

Both of us walked in silence until we reached near the cliff, "So..." I started.

"So how long 'ave ya and Jay known each other?" Jesse questioned looking up at the sky.

"First year, I was 14, I'm 16 now." I replied with a smile, I know its winter but I can't really get cold even wearing a no-sleeved shirt. "so 2 years now."

"Ah." There was silence for a few moments, "Can I know what happened between ya? I heard through some students sayin' that I'm like a male version of ya except not so innocent." He chuckled at that last word, "but ya don't seem innocent now."

We stopped walking and I looked down at the ground, I gripped onto my biceps - not because it was cold - and sighed, "Yes, you have heard correctly, both me and Jaden, were inseparable, but that was until I got sick."

He stared at me, "You sick? That doesn't sound good."

I chuckled, that's right I always used to say, 'Bang goes those diseases before they hit me!' "Hmm, it was a simple headache I thought, but I collapsed in class and had him worried for that whole long month, I woke up seeing him asleep next to my bed, but when he woke up he kissed me, no, not my first one either, anyway," I took a breath, "I kept bringing up why he did kiss me but he kept saying a spur of the moment thing, and it didn't mean anything."

Jesse cringed, "Yikes, I see, so he ya hated him because of that? Ya liked him?"

I shook my head, "We ate dinner and I said I wanted t go for a walk but truthfully I just stayed outside the door to listen on their conversation."

Jesse widened his eyes, "Now I see, he said he wasn't good for ya? I understand where's coming from, after all, you're a popular rich and wealthy girl, but not a snob, most guys would dream but never think that you'd like them."

I smirked, "They can look but not touch in those words?"

"Sorta."

I looked back to the sky, "Well, we should continue your quest to your dorm." I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay."

We both continued our way.

~~~GX~~~

I had dropped Jesse off, but wasn't sure on me going back by myself, I mean, sure I am a girl but have you seen me when someone pisses me off? I cringed, okay bad example. I'm on my back to the Slifer dorms but I walked into someone, I looked up to some man that's staring down at me with a evil look in his eyes, I waved, "Hello, are you that transfer professor? Viper was it?"

"You haven't got the new bio-bands that everyone is meant to be wearing."

"Oh, I didn't know, you see me and my brother have only returned back here a few hours ago." Without further ado he strapped that same wristband thing as Jim and the other students had on their' wrists. "Okay, thanks what's it for mind I ask?"

"They are a so call welcoming gift." He gave off an evil aura, I swear it is radiating off him. Anyway.

I nodded, "Okay, thank you, anyway, I should get back to my dorm, oh by the way, just telling you now as a warning," I then gave him a glare, "One word about my deck being pathetic and I'll prove you wrong. And I mean it."

He gave a sight amused cackle, "I like your fire, see you tomorrow, Cherry-Violet Harmony."

I blinked, then furrowed my eyebrows, how the hell did he know my name? Oh well, ACK, I quickly started running as soon as he left. That's Professor Viper? What's so scary about him? Oh well, Syrus does always start on melodrama. I laughed to myself when I thought that.

~~~GX~~~

I made back to my dorm room, yeah Chazz's old room and now Blair's dorm, I asked if I could stay with her she didn't mind since I was her cousin's best friend... yeah WAS...I haven't seen Savannah in a while. Once I closed the door to our dorm I walked in and sighed, Blair was asleep already. Oh well, being midnight now of course.

I was about to go to lay down on the couch but then I hear a knock at the door, I walked back and opened the door and stared into the sky-blue eyes of Savannah, I widened my eyes in shock and she did the same, "Ch-Cherry-Violet Harmony?" she stammered dropping whatever she was holding staring at me in absolute shock, I regain composure and smirked, she looked at me confused but then asked, "Why did you leave a year ago?"

"I had to, both Jamie-Ashley and I had a lead on Mother and Father's death, plus the detective we hired found some information mother left behind..."

Savannah nodded understanding, but then smirked, "Sure I wasn't that you had a secret stalker following you wanting your ass and everything."

I laughed, "No, no stalker, and NO boys is getting my ass Savvy." She looked at me dumbstruck, "Yesh, I ain't that naive girl you used to know."

"I've noticed," she smiled, "Now can I jump on you?"

"Nu." I then wrapped my arms around her, "Because that's my job."

"Welcome back, Cherry-Violet. And just for the note of the day, I'm really happy you're back."

"Zane not treating you with respect?"

"Hasn't called me in a while, he's been rather busy with the pros, and maybe got a better girlfriend..." she sighed.

I removed myself from her, "Stay the night here," I smiled, "I don't mind and yes, I'm sharing a dorm with your cousin."

She rolled her eyes, "okay."


End file.
